And so, After All The Epilogue
by Itachi anime
Summary: And so, after a tragic end, he still wanders. Even after death, does the young man case after her. But the focus turns to the other members of this sad story, what they thought then, and what they think now. Please read And so, As I lay Dying before reading this Epilogue story
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read 'And so, as I lay Dying', and are reading this, READ IT.**

Itachi – Yes, it's here, just as I promised, the epilogue to 'And so, as I lay Dying'. This is an after story portraying the thoughts of the others after the end to the story. Once again, thank you all for reading, and who ever put my story in a community, thank you so very much! The beginning words are said by…yours truly…

oOo

'_I walk only as her shadow, a lonely life I lived, but now my life is over, watching over her – its all I could give…'_

oOo

I watched her.

It was all I could do now.

Watch.

I could not speak to her; I could not touch her face. But I can watch her. That alone is more than enough for me.

…It was more than enough since I had died.

…Yes…more than enough.

oOo

_**And so, As After All…**_

_After 1 –After all, My Nurse cries for me_

I held Sesshomaru's lifeless body in my hands. I felt my arms going weak – I started to shake, as a wale lifted itself from my thought, letting out a cry of anguish. Why?! Why didn't he tell me...that he was dying..? I could have – or at least I could have tried to find a cure to his illness, why didn't the doctors at the other hospital tell me? Why…why did he suffer through so much…just to see my face?

Was I so special to him?

Was I?

I…I did not know…

"_I…love you…"_

I remembered what he had said to me…that sad, sad smile on his face, I could never forget it…no…I would never forget it.

"_I…am dyi…ng…so I came…all this…way to see you…and…and…I finally…finally found…you…"_

Those had been the last words he spoke to me.

It started to pour.

…I wonder, where the clouds crying at his lost as well, or was he crying beside me?

I wonder.

oOo

The clouds had been dark on the day of his funeral.

I had not spoken to a single soul ever since he died in my arms…and I couldn't save him.

Not many people had been at the burial.

I heard his father had been traveling a long way once he learned his sons condition, but once he had reached South Side Hospital, the doctors had said he had already left the hospital, and that people all over had been trying to find him…I looked ahead of me.

There was his father.

Crumpled on the casket that held the boy I never knew was dying.

I felt my legs go weak thinking of his words to me over and over in my mind… tears rolled down my already wet cheeks – than I turned to face a younger looking boy, who'd been sitting at a tree alone, dressed in black, with silver hair.

…I knew it wasn't him.

…I knew it wasn't Sesshomaru.

But I walked over instead.

oOo

Before I had the chance to ask him anything at all – the boy lauched himself at me. He looked around fifteen. He didn't speak a word to me. Not to ask who I was. Nothing.

I stroked his back, slowly, what I used to do when he had been alive.

…And then the boy chocked out a word beyond his sobbing.

"…Bro…"

I listened to him closely.

"…I was…I was goanna meet 'em…for the first time…with dad…"

I understood…slowly, but surely, this boy he was-

"…My older brother…I never even got ta' meet him…"

The boys voice started to crack. I held him close…And started to cry. I felt my heart waver.

"_I…love you…"_

I turned my head to the side. That voice. I knew that voice.

…I swear…no…I know that I heard his voice…

oOo

Next story : The Doctor.

oOo

Itachi – A thanks to you all, its actually kinda hard to write this story now. It makes me…sad. Please, leave a review, let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have not read 'And so, as I lay Dying', and are reading this, READ IT.**

Itachi – Yes, it's here, just as I promised, the epilogue to 'And so, as I lay Dying'. This one is for the doctor who I've placed as Naraku. The part just fits him, ya know?

oOo

'_I walk only as her shadow, a lonely life I lived, but now my life is over, watching over her – its all I could give…'_

'_A sad story – so close to my mine – the only difference, is who lives, and who die's…'_

oOo

I watched her.

It was all I could do now.

…But I also watched somebody else – a doctor…yes…I remember him now. The very same doctor that had taken me in for some time after I had passed out on the street. He tried to tell me into staying at his office, contacting my loved ones…but what loved ones do I have? I have nobody…well…that is what I had spoke of before…

…but even after I've died, I know I have her.

I can only hope this man as well as my nurse would remember me…always.

oOo

…A patient I knew I could not save.

I knew…I knew that even as a doctor, I could not save every one of the sick and injured I had came across, but…His face…The face of that young man I saw that day…knowing I could not save him of all people – one who's dying wish had been so simple – it just…hurt. So, so, very much.

"_Sir, are you aware of your heart condition..?" _

He answered me with a simple nod – I wondered if he had even cared at all for his weak heart. If he did, I was sure he would have been kept in a hospital. I wondered if he would answer – I thought about asking about his family, maybe he would want them to know where he was at the moment. So, I asked.

"_You do know, you barely have 4 days remaining at the rate you are going, you must rest, please tell me, do you have any loved ones I could call for y-"_

The answer I had received from him had been unexpected.

"_My mother died in an accident, my father disappeared, and my younger brother does not even know that I exist."_

…I started to worry when he mentioned his broken family. What was this boy thinking?! He needed treatment – and he knew it, so…

"_Then, won't you stay at a hospital for treatment we-" _

What he said…

"_I have to find her, I'm now halfway there, and standing on the verge of death, if you too fell in love, yet knew that you were dying, would you chose to die alone, or die with the last thing you see being the gentle smile of the women you love?"_

…And that had been it. He left.

He left me, the doctor, in search of his lost love…our stories had been so alike, the only difference had been who lived…and who died.

oOo

It started when I met the women who soon became the love of my life.

Kagura.

She had became my world – no, my everything. My only thoughts had been about her and myself. Nobody else could destroy this fairy tail fantasy that we two had created all for ourselves – or so, I thought.

…the wheels of fate had turned to us. To her.

The day I had been working at a larger hospital to teach to the newer employees. An ambulance had wheeled out some time ago, the patient was said to have suffered a shot wound to the chest in a robbery gone wrong…I had saved so many people in my time as a doctor, I was sure that this next person would be saved by my hand as well – Something edged at me while I started reached the patient being rushed into the ER (Emergency Room). For a reason I could not explain, my legs started to feel like lead. My hands started to shake – sweat beaded on my brow.

Tears had been in my eyes by the time I saw the face – What chance would I have in infinity that our small fantasy would start to crumble.

It was her.

Covered in blood – …I nearly screamed, I wanted so badly to scream…but my voice only came out as a horse whisper…

"…Ka...gu..ra?.."

Her wound…she …she wouldn't last. I knew the fact, but I refused to accept it.

She only rolled her eyes to face me – her lips moved, but no sound made its way through. She reached for my hand – I grabbed onto it. I ignored the sudden silence. Every person knew she would not make it.

…She moved her lips again – her hand turning colder, and colder with every agonizingly passing second.

I still could not hear her words. I felt something drip onto my hand – which held tightly onto hers. Water? …Oh…Yes, that is right. I was crying, wasn't I?

I spoke her name again – and over – and over – again and again…until I felt her hand slowly slip away from mine. I fell onto my knees, and screamed.

oOo

…It felt like something had ripped my heart from my body, and crushed it in their hands.

So alike we had been. Yet so different. I saw a women with black hair comforting a young boy, and a man crying brokenly over the silver casket. I starred at the coffin in front of me.

'_Thank you…"_

I heard him.

"Sesshomaru," I started, "it's okay now, I know you have found her-" a tear rolled down, "you can finally rest now."

oOo

Next story : The Family.

oOo

Itachi – Thank you all for reading. This chapter was a bit hard to write – but I guess it still came out okay, right? Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have not read 'And so, as I lay Dying', and are reading this, READ IT.**

Itachi – Yes, it's here, just as I promised, the epilogue to 'And so, as I lay Dying'. I know it's been some time since I've updated this one, but I was really busy and stuff. This chapter is based all on teenage Inuyasha…

oOo

'_I walk only as her shadow, a lonely life I lived, but now my life is over, watching over her – its all I could give…'_

'_A sad story – so close to my mine – the only difference, is who lives, and who die's…'_

'_I see the lost shadow – the shadow finds the light – But in spite of the truth, the shadow sees the night…'_

oOo

Some of the things that I had been forced to finally let go had made it so hard for me to ease my grip on it. I knew I would not be able to fully leave this all behind if I did not let go of the people who I did not want to leave…

My nurse was one of them. The only reason I ever had in my long gone life had been to see her again…to tell her how I felt; to tell her my feelings towards her. Once I had accomplished that though, it was easier to let go.

The doctor I met was another. It is hard for me to believe that the words he spoke to me even meant anything…But I now know I was wrong to judge him as another random man who only thought that he himself was far superior because of his perfect health compared to my own. His saddened face had made it even harder to let go. But amazingly, I did.

The last thing I had to let go was the family I barely knew.

I once thought it to be an easy task…but…the younger brother; now only just reaching his teens, who I scarcely heard of only made it a task I knew would be hard for me to complete.

…Mostly, because he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't accept it. He never knew me, and yet still would not come to the truth and see that I was gone. That I was dead.

oOo

My big brother.

All my life I've wanted to see him. I've dreamed about meeting him. But sadly, before I could even meet my big brother, father had to come back from his work overseas. It took a long time, but finally, today we were going to meet him – I was going to meet him! I was so excited!

I wore my favorite color that day; plain red, and my brothers favorite color…which I heard, was strangely the color white. A red shirt and white jeans. I patted down my hair, and starred into a mirror that hung perfectly straight in the hallway. I called father several times, asking him each time 'Are you back now?' or 'Are you almost home?' Each time he told me to sit and be patient. It annoyed me that I was forced to wait here, if I had been a few years older, I would've drove to wherever Brother was in an instant! Sadly, today, I only turned one year older. I was only twelve.

I didn't let a single thing turn me down that entire day. All I had to do was sit home until father came back (On that very same day) and wait for us two to get into one of fathers cars and go to…uh…where ever my brother was!

All I had to do was wait.

I soon grew board of sitting and waiting – and decided that when brother came home, I would surprise him! Hm…but with what? I know! I'll make something! A picture! Father always said I was good at drawing!

I didn't know how he looked… AHA! Maybe like father did! I bet he had longer hair then me! And maybe less tangled…

And with that, I got to work.

oOo

Before I knew it, father had come back from his trip – and both of us had already started driving to where ever my brother had been.

"Best birthday ever!" I said loudly, "Ne! Father, when will we meet Big Brother?" Father looked straight ahead while driving.

"Soon."

"Oh… Well then, what's Brother's name? I don't want to call him Brother when I meet him!"

Father sighed, almost saddened, "Father," I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha…about your brother…" Father took a breath, "he had gotten really, really sick a long time ago – when he was born I mean, so Daddy had to take him to a really big building - the hospital, so please, when we get there, just…just act normally around him okay? The doctors say he might be able to finally come home today…"

I grew silent upon hearing the news. Brother was sick?...But he was getting better right? Right?

Father's phone started to ring. Even though he knew talking on a phone and driving was bad, father picked his phone and put it to his ear. I didn't listen to the conversation until –

"What?!" My father yelled, and the car stooped immediately, "He left the hospital?! Why wasn't I informed earlier?! Why weren't you people watching him?!" The car turned abruptly, "His door was locked from the inside? And?" … The more this conversation went on, the faster the car speed in the opposite direction…the more worried I grew.

I clutched the picture in my hand.

oOo

Brother had left the hospital with only a half empty bottle of medicine, and a little money. He could have been anywhere by now. But even so, we both searched for him – and then we got a lead.

It was only a few days later that we both walked through a small town, people saying that they'd seen Brother go to the small Doctors Office down the street. Upon us asking about him, the black haired, red eyed Doctor told us the name to a hospital not too far from here. Brother was going that way. He said Brother must have walked for miles with little sleep, and by the way he was going…he wouldn't be able to come back home.

I didn't fully understand what that meant. Of course Brother would want to come back home! That's why we were looking for him…

oOo

…It started to rain by the time we reached the front courtyard of the Hospital. I heard a women crying. Father was past the gate, but he froze. I decided to see what he was staring at.

What I saw…In the arms of a black haired women who cried, lay a tall man with long silver hair…Not tangled like mine…His eyes still open starring into the gray skies…His face and clothes soaked through…A sad smile playing his face.

I cried.

And cried.

And fell to the ground.

Father held onto me – His own tears leaking out his eyes.

That man…that man was Sesshomaru.

My Big Brother that I wanted to meet for so…so…long…

oOo

"And now I can't even say 'good night', or 'hello' or 'good morning Brother'…" I stood in front of the coffin. Father was broken, crying openly while others tried to comfort him.

I stood alone by a dark wooded tree, and starred down to the blades of grass. I cried.

I women carrying him was there. She cried.

The Doctor who guided us was there. He cried.

Others from the hospital cried.

All these tears for the brother I never got a chance to meet. Even so, "I..hope you're okay, Big…Brothh…" I couldn't finish my because of my tears, or my sadness… But because I heard a voice.

"_Little Brother…Father…" _The voice echoed through my ears, _"Doctor…my Love…"_

When I turned to face it, I swear…I swear I could see him, Bright silver hair, golden eyes, and a sad smile. I saw father starring, the nurse, and the Doctor as well.

"Bro…Brother..?" I reached for him. He seemed further and further away…

"_I've finally let go…"_

"No please! Don't go! Brother!" I almost yelled out. He only smiled, turned and whispered,

"_Goodbye…"_

oOo

_And so, As I stay watching, I know my time has come, and though this may be shocking – Everything I've wanted…is finally, Finally Done._

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

Itachi – Yes, you've read right, this is it. The final end to 'And so, As I lay Dying…'. I know it took some time, and you might not have liked how I ended it…but personally, I really…really do. Leave a review.


End file.
